Code Lyoko E85:  Traitor
by James the Lesser
Summary: After several attacks S.S. becomes suspicious of Jeremie. Was he working with Sanne again? Or is it something else? PLEASE R&R!


**Code Lyoko Episode 85: Traitor**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READS MY OTHER STORIES, 53-84 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

**A/N I just saw an episode(Thank You Cable Internet!) where Ulrich complains about three attacks in the same week yet they didn't show them. So I am going to make my show more believable by having an attack that wasn't seen, just talked about. Also it makes it easier to set this story up without having to do the first attack. **

The Lyoko Gang is sitting in class, bored. They had dealt with a minor Sanne attack that same day but had to do a return to the past. The class was the same, the homework was the same, everything was the same. "Odd, hey, wake up." S.S. nudges Odd.

"What?" Odd looks around. "Did she ask me a question?"

"No, but why did we do a return to the past? I mean, I was barely hurt by Jim." Even if she had been the Scanners would have healed her. "No one saw it either."

"We didn't know that S.S., or where you were," Odd Yawns still bored. "Why we did a return."

"If you had waited I could have called and told you I was in the Hermitage."

"Well, who cares anyways, you're safe and that's what matters." Odd lays his head down again.

"But it made Sanne stronger, and we know someone who has done returns just to make her stronger before don't we?" S.S. looks over at Jeremie sitting next to Aelita. They were competing to see who could finish their homework the fastest.

"Yes, we do. You're going to make me paranoid S.S. talking like this and if I'm paranoid I won't be able to sleep." Odd leans back against his chair and gets Ulrich's attention. "Hey, do you think the last return to the past was a bad one?"

"What, a bad return?"

"You know, not needed." S.S. had leaned back in her chair so all three could talk.

"Maybe, and the one before that, I told Jeremie I was fine just a little cut." Ulrich rubs his abdomen where the cut had been.

"A little cut? I thought you were gutted like a fish and I'm sure Jeremie did to." Odd had been there when the Assassin had come from Lyoko after Ulrich. Sanne wasn't being too imaginative lately, but maybe that was because she knew Jeremie would do a return to the past so it didn't matter as that was the real plan.

"But Jeremie didn't see it, he only knew what I told him, that it was a shallow cut. Man, maybe you're right Odd."

"I'm not the one who started this S.S. is." Odd points at S.S. "Thanks S.S. now I'm paranoid and a little mad. The last time Jeremie worked with her people were, they were killed." The first time anyone died from a Sanne attack.

"Well, maybe I'm paranoid. Just sitting here in class all I do is think." S.S. feels a little worried, both about the unneeded returns and that maybe her thinking was going to hurt the group. Jeremie wasn't that bad and if she was just causing problems with her thoughts she didn't want to do that.

"Well if you want to keep busy how about I show you how to make a bee?" Odd sits back at the desk and takes a piece of paper out.

Later that day the same three have gotten Yumi and go to the Gazebo. "What if he's doing something again? Odd told me about a time he used returns to make himself smarter or something. And when Sanne attacked the planet with Ghosts was because of him using returns to make her stronger."

"But he wouldn't anymore because of what we would do." Yumi didn't want to believe it, after the group had nearly broken up because of the last time. "And using it for personal reasons is enough to get him, you know." Yumi didn't want to say kicked out of the group, they were a group because of him, and it made her think of the time Ulrich used a return to win the lottery.

"So why would he be doing this?"

"We should ask him." Ulrich and Jeremie were best friends and Ulrich wasn't going to turn on him so quickly. Ulrich gets his cell phone out. "Hi Jeremie, could you come to the Gazebo?"

"Sure, we'll be right there." Jeremie hangs up. "Come on Aelita, hey William we have to go."

"Ok." William had been talking to Aelita and Jeremie about a materialization program through the lap top. "Just in time for Judge Ferrer to!"

When Jeremie and Aelita get to the Gazebo it doesn't take long for the 'paranoid suspicions' to turn into an argument. "I figured Ulrich was lying! You've seen some of the wounds he's taken, he could have his arm torn off and say he was just fine!"

"So you did it because you thought he was lying? Really, how long did it take you to come up with that _lie!_" S.S. jabs a finger into Jeremie's chest.

"I'm not lying! And when you were kidnapped I wasn't the one who did the return Aelita did!"

"No I didn't." Aelita was confused, she thought Jeremie had done it but he thought she had. "Why would you say that Jeremie?"

"You didn't?" Jeremie's own confusion was as great as Aelita's. "If you didn't and I didn't then who did?"

"Trying to put the blame on Aelita, how sad." Yumi, and the others, knew Aelita wouldn't lie. She was, as they all saw her, innocent. The most innocent out of the group anyways. Living on Earth she was starting to learn what it was like to be human, lying being one of them. But not this time.

"I'm not I swear! It had to be one of you then since Sanne can't get into the locked area of the Super Computer."

"Except we don't know the password to get in there do we?" Odd says this with a sneer.

"I do." Ulrich and Yumi both say this. "But that's because we've used the Super Computer before.

"So that's four people who know how to use it."

"Five, William does to." Aelita and Jeremie gave him access so he could connect to the outside world to watch television or movies.

"But why would he? And why would Yumi or Ulrich? Jeremie what are you planning that you need to do a return to the past to get more power?" If it was something like getting William out they might help.

"I didn't do it! What the hell is wrong with you! I see how it is, you turn on me so quickly I might as well leave you alone. Aelita can send you there and do what it takes." Jeremie leaves the Gazebo mad at the others.

"Jeremie wait!" Ulrich runs after him, Jeremie was his best friend, they had been for over ten years, he wasn't going to turn on him. "Jeremie don't run you know I'm faster and have more stamina." Ulrich catches up to Jeremie.

"Come back to twist the knife some more traitor?"

"No Jeremie I believe you. After all these years I can tell when you're lying. If it wasn't you or Aelita then who else could or would?"

"If you know I'm not lying then why didn't you say so back there?"

"Because it is easier to let Odd and S.S. be mad at you then it is to try and convince them I'm not in on whatever deal you are doing. I don't know why they started acting like this but they seem to be a little crazy don't they?"

"Yes, and it is all human, Sanne isn't doing a thing to make them act like this."

"Maybe she is, how did you tell William the password to get into the Super Computer where the return to the past program is?"

"I, well, me and Aelita told him through the headphone."

"If Sanne overheard you then she knows it to." That was it, Sanne had ease dropped on Jeremie and William. "See, I knew there had to be a reasonable explanation. Especially since I knew you weren't lying."

"I guess, me and Aelita have some work to do. Talk to Yumi for me ok Ulrich?"

"Sure Jeremie." They go separate ways, Ulrich for Yumi and Jeremie for the sewer entrance so he could go to the Factory and fix the password on the secure part of the Super Computer.

At the Factory Jeremie finds a problem. "Oh no, I didn't think about that." If Sanne had access to the secure part of the Super Computer she could corrupt the Super Scan. "I can't start it up, she messed with it. Did she get the materialization program?" He looks into another folder and finds they are ok. "Why did she leave these alone?"

"Leave what alone?" Aelita had followed Jeremie to the Factory.

"Sanne, she left the materialization programs alone." Jeremie shows Aelita. "Ulrich figured it out. When we told William the password so he could watch TV Sanne overheard us. I have to change it and then we can tell William in person, er, computer person anyways the new password."

"Really? Then you didn't do anything?" Aelita was scared that she had missed something with Jeremie and this relieved her.

"No, of course not, I've been tricked by Sanne one to many times to trust her again." Jeremie starts working on the Super Scan when he gets a message.

"Hey, what's going on? Was just about to find out who did it." William was sure it was the wife but CSI: Paris always liked to throw a curve in at the end.

"Sorry William, Sanne got in to the Secure part of the Super Computer, we'll send someone to tell you the new password when I get everything worked out." The most important part though was the Super Scan, without it they had no idea if Sanne was attacking.

"Oh, hey, there have been a few earthquakes lately. I didn't know they had those on here." William lays back on the platform bored.

"Pulses!" Aelita and Jeremie yell this at the same time. "Sanne is attacking, stay in there and we will get the others." Jeremie calls Ulrich while Aelita calls S.S.

"Get here now, Sanne is attacking!" They both hang up and worry, what could Sanne have been doing all this time? When had she corrupted the Super Scan? It could have been done at least eight hours ago and so much damage could be done in that time. "Aelita, go to the Scanners, I'll send you to where William is now."

"But we should wait for the others."

"If your Mom is attacking she may come here and you will be safe on Lyoko." Aelita goes to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

"Jeremie, I know why she didn't corrupt the materialization program." All three Scanners had been damaged. "There's no way to get there now Jeremie."

"Fix it, we need to get there, I'll help you." Jeremie gets out of his chair after locking the Super Computer down.

On their way to the Factory Odd and S.S. were talking. "I wonder how he'll find a way to do a return to the past this time."

"He doesn't need to find a way he can just do them. Even if we did kick him out of the group he could just go and do whatever he wants. Can't lock him out of the Super Computer, he's to smart for that." Would the greatest enemy be a fellow Lyoko member? S.S. and Odd hope not but Jeremie had used the returns for personal reasons before. They get to the exit for the Factory and see their friends.

"Hey there's Ulrich and Yumi, hey guys?" Odd and S.S. had caught up to the other two.

"If you aren't being attacked then the attack must be on Lyoko!" Yumi climbs up the ladder as fast as possible and runs to the Factory.

"Wait up Yumi it will take longer if we take the elevator separately."

"Then hurry up who knows what she could be doing to William!" Yumi pushes the button for the elevator again and again trying to make it go faster. The elevator doors open up and the four get on.

"What happened?" Ulrich and the other three get off at the Scanner Room and find Aelita and Jeremie working on a Scanner.

"Sanne destroyed them, we don't have a way to get there, get that cable and take it over there." Jeremie and Aelita were working hard and fast to get a Scanner fixed.

"Man this is heavy." Odd drags the largest cable over to the middle Scanner and with Ulrich's help plugs it in. "There, did that do it?"

"I think so but can't be sure. I don't know if we should send anyone yet until I run some tests." Jeremie wipes sweat from his brow as he walks over to the elevator.

"No Jeremie I trust you, send me." Yumi was scared to death of what was happening to William. She didn't think, she could just ask Jeremie or Aelita if William was ok but her panic and fear for William clouded her mind.

"Yumi you should wait, I'm sure…" Ulrich puts a hand on her shoulder to try and stop her.

"No Ulrich I'll go now." Yumi shrugs off Ulrich's hand.

"Ok, everything should work from my first test."

"Stop the tests and send me!" Yumi steps into the Scanner.

"Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." Jeremie crosses his fingers that the repairs worked.

"I made it, William, are you ok?" Yumi walks into the Tower. "No, no, aaaa!" Yumi's scream is heard by only one person, Jeremie.

"Ulrich, get in the Scanner, hurry, Yumi and William are being attacked!"

"I'm in."

"Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." Ulrich lands on Lyoko and finds nothing.

"Jeremie are you sure you sent me to the right spot?"

"Yes I'm sure! Yumi said she was going in the Tower, check in there." Ulrich does and still finds nothing.

"Jeremie I think you sent me to the wrong place."

"No, I, didn't." Jeremie brings up the Lyoko map. "I can't find them, Sanne did something. If they were anywhere on Lyoko this would show where they are!" Sanne had gotten Yumi and William, if a whole group had gone they might of fought off the attack but with only one Scanner operating it left the group weak on Lyoko. "Odd get on so I can send you, then S.S., then Aelita." They get in the Scanner in that order and all arrive on Lyoko safely.

"Ok so where did they go?" Odd and the others are looking around in the different Towers in the Forest Sector.

"I don't know, the locator can't find them. Maybe I screwed up, if the process…"

"No Jeremie the Scanner works, and William wasn't sent so he should still be here." Aelita didn't like Jeremie blaming himself for something that couldn't have been his fault. "My Mom wouldn't have any use for William, he isn't immortal anymore and Yumi, what could she want her for?"

"Yumi was always her favorite target." Ulrich was trying to keep the anger inside from turning into blinding rage. "I should have gone first, Yumi, she shouldn't have gone first damn it."

"What I don't get is where did she take them? If she did kidnap them then they should show up on the map. Unless they are showing up and someone wants to use this as an excuse to do a return to the past." S.S. was still suspicious of Jeremie. She and Odd weren't told about how Sanne got the password so didn't think of it.

"That's not what is going on! Sanne got the password!" Aelita was yelling at S.S. not paying attention to what was going on around her.

"And who gave it to her! Jeremie has you blinded Aelita, he's worked with Sanne before and is doing it again!" S.S. looks up and sees a Dragon diving towards Aelita. "Get down!" S.S. tackles Aelita down as the Dragon buzzes over head.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires one but the Dragon is to agile for it. "Laser Arrow!" He fires several and finally hits it but misses the Eye. "Dang it the only good part about Sanne using those things is they have an Eye on them."

"Super Sprint," Ulrich charges up a tree and jumps off drawing his sword. "Impact!" The Dragon explodes. "Maybe that was what got Yumi and William.

"Sure, then where did it take them? Jeremie is…" Aelita pushes S.S.

"He didn't do anything! Go back to Earth and look at the map for yourself!"

"Sure like he doesn't know how to manipulate the map. Aelita stop thinking with your heart and use your brain, Jeremie is up to something again!" S.S. disappears as she is materialized back to Earth.

"What was that about?" Odd and the others look around for a monster but see none.

"I'm having her look at the map. If she sees they aren't on there then maybe she can focus on finding them! Get to the edge and wait for the Transporter."

"Ok, could you send the vehicles?"

"No, Sanne messed with the vehicle programs so no good."

"Great, we have to go on foot." The three run towards the edge as S.S. gets to the Control Room.

"So how are you going to trick them this time?" S.S. says this with a sneer. "You may have Aelita and Ulrich convinced but you won't pull the wool over my eyes."

"I'm not doing anything! Damn it S.S., Sanne got the password because of my carelessness. We have to find Yumi and William but I don't know where they are, look!" Jeremie shows the map to S.S.

"You did something to the map, where are the others?"

"Here." Jeremie points them out. "Are you ready to go back and help the others?"

"No." S.S. wraps her arms around Jeremie's neck and pulls him out of the chair.

The others had gotten to the edge and were waiting for the Transporter and S.S. "Come on Jeremie we're sitting ducks out here!"

"Wait, where were the pulses?" Aelita looks around and still doesn't see any.

"What pulses?" Ulrich and Odd knew what those meant, an activated Tower. But why would Aelita be looking for them?

"William told us he felt earthquakes. That meant there was an activated Tower in this Sector." But still no pulses. "Maybe my Mom deactivated it the second she got what she wanted."

"Yeah, maybe Aelita. Dang it Jeremie what's taking so long?" No response. "Jeremie?" Nothing. "Odd would S.S. fight with Jeremie if she thought he was lying?"

"I don't think so Ulrich." Odd looks up towards the sky. "S.S.! What if Sanne wanted us here, get Jeremie alone?"

"Well what do we do? No way to get to Sector 5 without the Transporter."

"I'll go back, I know how to send the Transporter." Aelita takes Ulrich's sword out and is ready to strike herself.

"Stop!" Odd grabs Aelita's wrist. "Whatever damage is done here passes to Earth."

"Right, sorry, I wasn't thinking." Aelita hands the Sword back. "What do we do then? We have to get one of us back to Earth!"

"We'll do it the old fashion way, sorry Aelita but this might hurt."

"It's ok Odd I have to get there, send the Transporter, and make sure S.S. and Jeremie are ok." Aelita closes her eyes, waiting for the hit. "Why aren't you hitting me?"

"Well, I can't hit you, you're Aelita." Odd looks at Ulrich.

"Don't look at me I'm not going to hit her." Ulrich puts his hands up in defense.

"One of you just do it!" Aelita grabs Ulrich's wrist and Odd's wrist and puts them forward. "Do rock, paper, scissors."

"Ok Aelita. Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Odd chose rock while Ulrich chose scissors. "Looks like you have to do it."

"I'm sorry Aelita." Ulrich pulls his fist back and punches Aelita in the chest.

"Again, I didn't lose all my points." Ulrich does. "Again!" He does and this time does enough damage.

"Odd, please don't tell anyone I did that."

"Hey we had to get her there one way or another." Odd sits down on the ground. "I guess we wait here for the Transporter."

"I hope I didn't hurt her, I did punch pretty hard."

On Earth Aelita had gotten up to the Control Room to find an unconscious Jeremie and a very evil looking S.S. "What are you doing!"

"Oh Aelita Dear you made it back. I'm surprised you fixed the Scanner so quickly. I got what I want and I kept my end of the deal anyways." S.S. charges her hand with an energy ball.

"Mom! But how, how can you possess one of us?" Aelita backs into the elevator.

"Easily Aelita Dear, my power has become more then I could ever imagine. I could possess you, Jeremie, all of you at once!"

"If you could you would have!" Aelita hits the button for the elevator doors to close.

"Die!" S.S. throws the energy ball and hits the elevator doors. "You won't get away that easily!" S.S. flies to the doors and tears them open. "Die!" She finds the elevator is empty. "Where did you go Aelita Dear?"

"Come on, load, SCIPIO!" Aelita had gone through the vent in the top and had made it to the Super Computer.

"Tricky, but don't think that will last for long!" S.S. flies after Aelita as she runs away. "Run as fast as you can little girl I will eventually hit you." S.S. stops after throwing another energy ball. "Maybe I should use your boy toy for some target practice."

"Leave him alone!" Aelita stops running and turns on S.S. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Have you not been paying attention? Once I kill you and your friends I will be free to end God's experiment." S.S. laughs evilly and brings up another energy ball.

Back on Lyoko Odd and Ulrich had landed on Sector 5. "Ok I guess that means Aelita made it." Ulrich looks over at Odd. "You still get sick?"

"Not my biggest problem right now." Odd and Ulrich wait for the door to open. "Let's go!" They run through and continue until they find a room. "See the switch?"

"No, let's try the next room." They do, running into Creepers!

"Laser Arrow!" Odd hits one before being hit with a laser. "Ow, that stings just a little."

"Try taking a hit from a Mega Tank." Ulrich blocks a laser then charges. "Super Sprint." Ulrich runs up the wall onto the platform where two Creepers are. "Impact!" He strikes one then the other. "I don't see the switch, let's keep going." They do and go through room after room not finding the switch.

"The room's changing!" Time had ran out and Sector 5 changes drastically. The main difference is someone being let down. Ulrich is the first one to see them. "William!"

"How do we get him down Ulrich?" Odd didn't dare aim for the wire holding William up incase he hit William.

"I don't know but we need to get him down and find the switch. You look for the switch, I have an idea." Ulrich looks for the nearest ledge to where William was hanging from. "Wait, here's help, Triplicate." Ulrich splits apart. "Go find the switch!" Odd and the two clones run off while Ulrich goes to get William down.

"Mom, stop, please." Aelita was hurt after being hit with an energy ball.

"Beg for your life Aelita Dear, I want to hear you cry before I tear your heart out and show it to you." S.S. sticks a hand out and uses the power from Sanne to bring Jeremie over. "Decide now who dies, you, Jeremie, or this girl."

"None of the above." Aelita throws a metal pipe and uses the second S.S. takes to block it to tackle her.

"Not good enough Aelita Dear!" S.S. sends a shock into Aelita that knocks her away. "It was a trick question anyways, I'll kill you all." S.S. stops charging her hands and looks at the Control Panel for the Super Computer. "They seem to have found my bait. This will take all of my attention." She turns back to Aelita. "You are lucky this time Aelita Dear but your friends on Lyoko not so much." S.S. collapses to the floor as a Sanne Ghost flies to the Control Panel and enters the Super Computer.

Ulrich was on the ledge nearest William. "I hope this works, Super Sprint!" He runs up the wall and runs across the ceiling before dropping down onto the wire. He slides down it getting to William. "Hey man are you ok?" William doesn't respond. "Ok, watch out below!" Ulrich cuts the wire and drops down to the floor with William.

"Ulrich one of you found it." Odd was coming back as the room changed. "Is he ok?"

"I don't know, he won't respond." William was still not moving. "I wish people breathed on Lyoko so I could tell if he's alive or not."

"Well we need to find Yumi now right?" Odd looks around, Yumi hadn't appeared when the room changed. "Oh crap duck!" A bolt of energy strikes out from someone floating down from the ceiling.

"_You dodged that blast, very impressive."_ Sanne lands on the floor. _"You may take him but I still have your precious Yumi Ishiyama."_

"Why did you take her? Hell, why do you pick on Yumi period?" Ulrich was not afraid of Sanne, his worry for Yumi and anger at Sanne was too much for any other emotion to take hold.

"_Don't I 'pick' on all of you? Put that silly sword away you can't hurt me."_ Ulrich keeps his sword out. "_Fine don't listen to me. But listen to this, you will do twenty returns or I keep Yumi Ishiyama. You know I keep my word so you know I will return her when I get my return's!"_

"No way Sanne you'll give us Yumi or we fight." Odd raises both arms ready to fire arrows.

"Wait Odd we can't hurt her. Sanne, we can't do that. If we did you would use that power to kill us."

"_Very smart Ulrich but you see I have another purpose this time."_ Sanne smiles evilly raising her arms. "_I hide nothing from you, just give me my return's and I will return what I took from you."_

"Laser Arrow!" Before the arrows hit Sanne they are vaporized as is Odd himself.

"_I told him he couldn't hurt me. Now that he is out of the way how about it? Yumi for twenty return to the pasts." _

"How do I know you'll do what you say you will? You don't always keep your word. How about when you said you wanted to return to Earth."

"_I did say that, but what I promised him was power, I never promised I wouldn't use that power to attack the planet."_

"So how do I know you won't do the same thing?"

"_So many questions when Yumi's life is in danger. I will give you two days to make your decision." _Sanne waves her hand and both Ulrich and William disappear to the Forest Sector.

"William, wake up William." William's eyes open finally.

"Yumi?" He looks around. "Where is she?"

"Sanne has her William. We were lucky to get you out." Ulrich helps William up to his feet.

"Why didn't you get Yumi?"

"I couldn't, Sanne hid her somewhere. The only way to get her out is to agree to Sanne's terms." Terms they couldn't agree to. It would be suicidal to give Sanne that much power.

"What is it, what does she want for Yumi? If she wants me I'll do it."

"No, she wants us to do a bunch of return's." Ulrich and William walk to the nearest Tower. "But if we do what she wants she'll kill us, including Yumi."

"Oh, well, sorry I couldn't help." William sits down on the platform.

"It isn't your job to fight Sanne. You weren't given a choice to be here and you aren't like the rest of us." If William lost his life points he wouldn't materialize to Earth like the rest.

"But if I had done something Yumi might be safe!"

"Don't William, Yumi wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Ulrich looks up. "Is anyone there? I need to go back now." Apparently someone was because Ulrich materializes back to Earth.

The remaining members of the Lyoko Gang are having a heated meeting in the Factory. "What do we tell her parents?"

"I don't know but we can't do what Sanne asked. With that much power she could kill us, maybe without even activating a Tower." Jeremie had changed the password so only he knew it. For this decision to be made he would have to agree to it.

"I agree with Jeremie, if we did this it wouldn't matter if she returned Yumi. Sanne would kill us and everyone on the planet." As much as Ulrich hated to say it he couldn't allow Sanne to get stronger. "If we get the Scanners fixed we can go to Sector 5 and find Yumi on our own. Jeremie could send Aelita under Yumi's program so we would have everyone."

"Can't, Yumi went under her program, can't run two people at the same time." Jeremie shakes his head wishing he knew what to do. He was the smartest of the group, he was the brain, and what good was he if he came up with nothing?

"Then what the hell do we do!" S.S. was trying to think of something to. She had been possessed by Sanne and blamed herself for what happened. She tried to fight Sanne off but couldn't as Sanne had grown to strong. "Sanne could possess you next, or Aelita, or Ulrich! We're screwed, blued, and royally tattooed! She could pick us off one by one then destroy the world!" S.S. buries her face into her hands and starts to cry.

"It's going to be ok S.S." Odd puts an arm around her shoulders. "Jeremie and Aelita will figure something out."

"Well, Aelita, you go back to Lyoko and tell William the new password ok?" William was sitting quietly but Jeremie figured it was because he was bored. "Then we can fix the other two Scanners when you get back and figure something out."

"What do we tell Yumi's parents?" Ulrich didn't want to tell them anything because he knew he would break down and tell them the truth. He didn't need to end up in a straight jacket at a nut house.

"Nothing for now. We will get her out somehow Ulrich." The group breaks apart. Odd takes a still crying S.S. to her dorm room. Ulrich walks into the woods and stays there until nightfall trying not to break apart. Aelita and Jeremie work on the Scanners, and then the Super Computer fixing the damage Sanne did to the different programs.

William is alone on Lyoko watching TV wondering if he should save the day himself. He could, he knew how, but if he did the others might leave him there forever.


End file.
